


Introductions - A 2nd Contribution to Patterns of Warmth # 7:  Grace

by IreneClaire



Series: Dimensions [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, New Family, Original Character(s), Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: Grace and C.J. meet for the first time. It's not the introduction which Grace has herself all geared up for though.





	Introductions - A 2nd Contribution to Patterns of Warmth # 7:  Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzie/gifts).



> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Note:This is for Jazzie who requested EARLY on a meeting with Grace. Since more readers pushed and asked too, the muse felt obligated to try this on for size. I hope you all enjoy it!

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

Grace scowled through the entire drive over to her Uncle Steve's house. She had it all planned out in her head, refusing to even think that she might be being unfair without even meeting the kid. She hadn't thought much of the initial news from her father and Uncle Steve that they'd be taking in a six year old boy for a little while. But that story had changed and now it seemed that some kind of adoption was on the table. All Grace didn't need was another six year old baby brother in her life. A kid that wasn't even a real relative. One that couldn't hear and probably couldn't even talk. She'd probably have to learn sign language and she groaned now to herself.

First things first, though. Grace needed to define her space. There'd be rules about her privacy. Lots of rules! Under no exceptions would either boy be allowed in her bedroom. If she still had one. While Uncle Steve's house was big, bedroom space was already at a premium. Her first plan of attack was to make sure her bedroom was still hers and that it was still intact. She'd had enough trouble with keeping Charlie out of her stuff. Unconsciously and very defensively, she folded her arms across her chest while staring blindly out the car window. She had to deal with two of them now though? Two SIX-year old BOYS? If they had to go and take in another kid, why not a girl? Why another little boy who'd likely make her life a living hell now times two?

Then ...  _oh God,_  she thought to herself. Her summer would be ruined for sure if Danno and Uncle Steve made her the built-in babysitter.

"This sucks," she muttered under her breath, immediately rolling her eyes because her mother had heard her.

"Grace, no it does not," her mother said as she drove. "He's a little boy … and from what I've heard, he's had a tough time of things."

"Oh great … a deaf delinquent," Grace bemoaned softly. "That's all I need."

"Grace Williams! We raised you better than that!" Her mother snapped at her. "You get one free pass because of jet lag; but that's it!"

"Sorry," Grace replied, sulking down in the passenger seat. She was definitely feeling the time difference from her trip to the U.K. She'd been there for weeks with her mother, visiting not only her British relatives, but also looking at university options. The rest of the summer would be spent with her father but she hadn't anticipated the changes she'd been told about. Cranky and tired, Grace was positive that her one and only last high school summer before choosing a college was going to absolutely … suck.

"Do you know if I still have a bedroom?" Grace asked her mother.

"I'm sure you do," her mother replied in that tone which said she didn't know anything at all and Grace bit her lip.

"Fine," she said to herself as her mother pulled into the house's short drive. "Are you coming in?" She asked as she opened the door, tugging her backpack and luggage with her. She already knew the answer to this question, too, and her mother didn't disappoint as she shook her head no. The only reason Grace was being dropped off so quickly after the trip was because her mother had plans of her own and they simply couldn't figure out better logistics.

"Not this time," her mother confirmed. "The timing isn't right." That tone meant her father hadn't invited her and that her mother was probably just as annoyed as Grace, but for entirely different reasons. Another eye roll followed a deeper slouch of her shoulders.

"Sure," Grace said. She held herself back from slamming the car door closed, now just a bit more annoyed that no one was waiting outside to greet her or help her with her luggage. In an ever growing huff, Grace looped the backpack over her shoulders. With an aggrieved and very loud sigh, she dragged herself and her rolling luggage up the walk and to the front door. She readied herself to argue any one of her causes as she opened the door and stepped inside. Grace had it all planned out until she walked into the house, slid her backpack off and saw her father soothing the newest addition to their family.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Grace found herself asking as her heart plummeted to her feet and all of her self-planned fighting words went out the window. "Charlie?"

She bent down for a quick hug while still staring at her father as he quietly paced the living room. He smiled and blew her a kiss, but didn't speak.

"He's sad," Charlie explained. "He misses his mom."

Surprised into silence, Grace glanced once to her brother to be sure she'd heard right. His face was solemn even though he had a toy in each hand. Then she stared at C.J. The first thing she saw were the nearly lifeless limbs as the boy hung limply in her father's arms, his head on Danno's shoulder. His eyes were closed, his face tear-stained and splotchy. Every so often, the small body would shake from a weak juddering inhale and his fingers would clench on his right hand. She vaguely wondered if that meant something.

"Dad?" She asked as she walked over to meet him halfway. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Every once in a while something reminds him of … something … his mother mostly," her father whispered. "He'll be all right. He wanted to see you … he was so excited this morning that you were coming home."

"He was?" Grace whispered, her smile soft as she rubbed a gentle circle on C.J.'s back. His skin felt warm under his shirt. She felt terrible for him as he sniffled softly into her father's neck.

"Steve's at the office," he explained before she could ask about her uncle. "We got a new case." That would be all the explanation she'd be getting about any new case, and Grace nodded, still riveted to the little boy being gently bounce-rocked in her father's arms.

Dark brown hair needed a brushing and he had one sandal on, one foot bare. His dark brown eyelashes were nearly black as they sparkled wetly from tears. She smiled at him when he squinted up to look at her, blinking tiredly from his crying jag.

"Hi buddy," Grace whispered as she used her thumb to swipe a few tears from his cheek, startled by the deep brown of his eyes. His lips twitched upwards as he stared more intently into her face. For a long moment or two, Grace felt as if she was suddenly under a very strong microscope. She was being weighed and measured in a most unexpected way by a small six-year old boy and her smile grew tenfold. He reached out to gently touch her long hair and she laughed as she captured his fingers, giving them a light soothing squeeze, which only made his lips twitch upwards more as they regarded each other.

A dimple slowly appeared on his cheek and Grace utterly melted. "He's really cute, Danno."

"He's a good little guy. Really," her father said as he bussed a kiss to the boy's head. "He just had a bit of a moment. He's already better. Here … let's have a proper introduction, huh?"

When her father bent down to put C.J. on his feet, Grace followed to stay on C.J.'s level, completely missing the fact that Danno had expected a hug and a kiss from her first. Behind her, she scarcely heard Charlie giggle about that because C.J. was saying something to her.

"What was that?" She asked quickly, intrigued by the rapid hand motions and how C.J. patted his own chest. "Dad, what did he just say?"

"He said  _hi_  and then told you his name," Danno explained. "And … and I think …" He paused as C.J. looked up to him, his hands moving a mile a minute and Grace giggled outright at the somewhat baffled look on her father's face. She looked from one to the other as C.J. repeated himself. First he touched her hair. Then, using his right hand, he put his thumb to his chin and pointed his other fingers up. But then C.J. rolled his fingers like a fan across the front of his face.

"What?! Tell me," Grace said as she vowed to learn every bit of sign language she could. She sat down on the floor when Charlie joined them. Jet lag forgotten along with all her old complaints and arguments, she looked up at Danno, impatient to know what C.J. was saying as he graciously presented her with a well-worn Captain America action figure.

"I think he just said you were pretty … I think it's the sign for  _beautiful_  … and he likes your hair," Danno added. He was grinning from ear to ear. "He's been so excited to meet you, Gracie."

"Oh," she whispered in surprise. "He did? He does? Wow." She stared at the adorable little boy who was now standing in front of her. His face was still blotchy from tears, but a genuine smile lit up his eyes. Grace was in love as she held out her hands. A moment later, she was tucking her new little brother into her lap, smoothing his mussed hair and making a joke over his missing sandal.

"So, I guess this is okay?" Grace heard Danno chuckle softly as he crouched back down to cup her cheek with his hand. "Are you okay … really?" She looked at him nodding happily. He was being very serious though, his eyes uncertain and Grace nodded again to put his mind at ease.

"Yeah, Danno," she said, meaning every word. "It's great."

_**~ End. ~** _


End file.
